


月S：Dream Storm

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Itsuki and Ariga are couple, Salyut and Dr.Ten also have relationship, Salyut and Itsuki partner, Souk and Salyut are couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Salyut和伊月的孽缘搭档。Salyut原本搭档是Souk，伊月原本搭档是有贺，他们双双也是恋情关系。不过因为任务和共同利益，两边组织让他们俩合作，于是出现了新的搭档。比较...闺蜜？这里是一个片段，他们会进入梦里对Nightmare进行攻击，类似盗梦空间。如果在这里死去，显示的生命也会被危机到。





	1. 此篇背景设定

——背景设定——

经过幻夜的预告和三岁的想法，脑了个盗梦空间任务。  
有贺凉因为敌人而陷入沉睡，在此之前他失踪一段时间。那时候出现了Nightmare，但是后来加加美他们发现Nightmare是有贺。  
只是有贺没有跟随他们又一度消失，似乎被敌人所困。等到找到以后，遇到Nightmare的加加美他们，发现有贺已经昏迷不醒，眼前的Nightmare并非有贺。  
他们把有贺带出来，Salyut要求Ten来帮忙。但是普通的治疗无法唤醒有贺，并且他头一直戴着地方安的装置，不能轻易取下来。  
如果擅自取下来，就会脑死。如果不取下来，就会永恒沉睡。如果擅自用过激的方式唤醒，可能会猝死。  
于是Ten说还吼一个方法，就是让加加美进入他的梦里。突破那层隔阂，把他唤醒。但是梦里很危险，因为有贺的身体和神经会本能排斥外界干扰，也会分不清虚实，而且还是他的梦他的主场地，对抗起来加加美危险很大。  
如果梦里死了，加加美就会真的猝死。Salyut不愿意搭档送死，但是也知道加加美必定要去救有贺，有希望给予支援。  
于是Ten拿出来一个装置，说有最后一个方法，但是危险也很大。就是可以让加加美和Salyut同时进入梦里，不过他们俩是相连的，就像是进入梦里虽然是两个人，但是也成为同一体。  
他们这样可以把死亡几率平分。如果一方死了，在现实里心脏停跳记忆可能复苏的范围内，另一方如果依靠强累的意识把对方唤醒，那么就不会死亡。不过如果一方死亡，对另一方自然会有影响，能不能挺过来保持意识把对方唤醒，就要看造化。  
于是Salyut毅然决定去，这样如果加加美有意外他可以帮对方保命，而他遇到危险对方也可以帮他。他们俩是有默契的搭档，所以决定一同前去，有自信可以共同活着救出有贺。  
不过加加美脑中有以前留下的芯片，进入睡眠后，装置会对他芯片有影响。自然这个感觉，透过大脑和连接也会影响到Salyut。若是太过刺激和深入，会对大脑有影响。  
因此有可能加加美会失去一部分记忆，尤其是可能会因为相连而被弥补。加加美清醒后不是去其他，但是会失去Salyut相关的记忆，而Salyut也会失去一部分其他记忆，相对来说加加美本来会失去的大部分记忆被平分，一部分被Salyut承担了。  
可即使如此，他们俩还是进入梦里去救有贺。Salyut说他们一直搭档，重新认识就行了。不过最后我设想的时，最后关头可以救回有贺，Salyut让加加美去了。但是因为刺激过度，加加美和Salyut都失去了一部分记忆，加加美不记得Salyut，但是重新开始继续做搭档。


	2. part 1

“Nightmare！”  
加加美举起的枪口笔直对着正前方的黑衣男子，鸟嘴面具配合漆黑斗篷样的衣服，眼前的男人不露出丝毫自身的形象。  
但他只是面对枪口笔直的站着，手里拿着枪，看不到的眼睛读不出来他到底把目光投向了哪里。  
“凉！”加加美喊道，明明隔着这个距离，却太过清晰，在任何一个角度都能一清二楚。“是你吗？还是说，你是谁？”  
鸟嘴面具下的人没有回应，凝固的站在那里，却不断从面具下方发出模糊不清的呼吸，如同忙音的电话线一样无法分辨具体是谁。  
“Nightmare最后一次出现时，有贺凉已经昏迷不醒。但是在此之前，最初出现时，有贺凉的确也是Nightmare。所以现在这个眼前的人到底哪个时期的Nightmare，大概就能揭发哪个时期的疑点吧。”  
Salyut站在加加美身边，同样举起枪的姿势让他们手臂平行，高低相同。与此同时他控制手握住刀刃，目光不移目标的前提下和一旁的搭档沟通。  
“是那时候的他，还是他投射出昏迷所见这幅面具下的人，看来只能拔下面具再看真相了。”他顿了顿，倾听一旁搭档还有丝不甘愿的憋气声，便补了一句，“如果他在不回答的话。”  
“凉——！”大概为了不让Salyut那么快采取攻击，加加美从别的方位寻找回应。他眼球偏离目标，瞥去周围和上空，什么也没看到。  
“凉，你在吧？！这是你的梦，你肯定看到这一切了！不管这个人是你，还是你在什么地方，你肯定都在周围吧！”声音从喉咙里钻出来，配合着发出轰隆隆的鼻音，呼吸沉重到震动了他的肩头和手臂，“回答我，他是谁！他是你吗？”  
周围无声，眼前的黑衣面具人也没有回应。可明明没动，这人却带来无限的压力。像是这个空间的气压都在降低，无形之中不断摧毁着持枪的两名青年。

加加美他们站在大厦顶端。也在有贺的梦里…或者说，在潜意识里。  
加加美和Salyut在冲上楼顶找到这个突破点之前，差点在这个看似普通实则迷宫的城市里徘徊不前。  
明明这个楼他们只爬了大概六层，但在站上屋顶的那一刻，变成了三十多层的大厦顶端。  
俯瞰下面的街道，条条如细小的模型。刚才空无一人的街道，从楼顶俯视后却能看到许许多多如蚂蚁似的路人在穿行。  
有贺凉总是喜欢远离人群，不多发言拉近人际。所以他在能看到周围的人同时，还在自己周围造出界限，距离形成的墙让生人无法轻易靠近，让他就在远处盯着流动的人群。

刚才在有贺梦里找路时，加加美与Salyut就意识到了什么。等抵达屋顶，他们确信了先前的异常感。  
因为从眼前的城市中，加加美能认出来很多熟悉的地方。比如他和有贺去过的地方，日常经常路过的地段，还有些著名的景点，以及压根没去过但电视杂志上老提到的街区。  
它们明明距离甚远，有的不在一个城市或者一个国家，但在这里却都紧紧相连。  
不一样的地域，不统一的风格。时而繁华街市，时而乡间小屋，还有不明源头的喝水，以及四季不分的林间…  
所有有贺记忆深刻的地方都堆积在一起，拼凑出这个望不到头的硕大空间。  
这也难怪，人对于熟悉的地方有深刻的印象，甚至在脑内就能形成定位。比如一提到名字，就能知道在哪，周围有什么。还比如举一个例子让人幻想时，人们下意识就会摆放在记忆里相似的地方进行对比和提高真实感。  
所以在他的梦里，熟悉和知道的地方被提炼，拼凑出一个他全知的世界。甚至太过熟悉的地方，无意间在这个梦城中重复出现了三四次，害得加加美他们之前险些原地打转。

似乎有风，从高空盘旋下来。把周围的东西吹的哗啦作响，不知从哪刮来的塑料纸片和尘土在四处飞扬，没有共同被吹去的方向。没有风向，全都从四面八方凌乱的流窜。  
可是加加美和Salyut感觉不到。他们的头发没有飞起来，衣服也没摆动，风在他们身上反而不存在。  
所以风不会扰乱视野，也不会影响听力，也不会阻碍声音的传播。他们在大厦楼顶，反而和在寂静封闭的屋子里一样安静。用最稳最轻的语调说话，也能被听清。

突然Nightmare动了起来。一瞬间，他便往前笔直直奔枪口，快到几乎会拖出残影。  
乌鸦面具在加加美长大的瞳孔中扩大，盖满视野，古怪而惊悚。  
这里的天一直是灰色的，没有乌云，但就是找不到太阳。所以当男人的身影横入两名青年跟前时，掀起的黑衣就像是撩起片黑暗，把周围的色调刷成了深灰。  
加加美扣下扳机，但他的手腕已经被对方结结实实打开。真实的子弹声带着弹道射出，却擦过Nightmare偏开的头旁。  
男人的手里不知道何时有了刀刃，明明刚才还空手站在屋顶中心，现在却变戏法似的握在手里，划向加加美的脖子。

“滋———！”  
一声尖锐的噪音在加加美躲避同时，于耳边奏响。刺耳的声音弄疼了他的耳膜。  
他还没反应过来这个突兀的声音来自何方，紧随其后一声枪响鸣起，金属的碰撞紧随其后，Nightmare手里的刀刃被Salyut千钧一发之际给打中弹开，尖端再高一点恐怕就会擦破加加美的下巴。  
很快，第二发子弹射出同时，Salyut冲上前，隔开彼此相对跳开的加加美和Nightmare。他的刀刃也割了上去，与Nightmare防御的短柄擦出火星。  
“滋——！滋！滋———！！”  
再次，完全不属于这个场景的声音响起，大到如同按了音响。Salyut和加加美都皱起眉头，太阳穴被吵得跳动。  
加加美反向从另一次踢向Nightmare，枪口也爆出硝烟。可他和Salyut的夹击没有成功，Nightmare放弃抵挡Salyut的刀刃，高速的避开子弹，挡下加加美的腿击。  
不过这边两个人，Salyut的子弹也飞了过去。面具男人却不见慌乱，动作灵巧有力，快到不真实。  
若是放在平日，这快速到会让肉眼难以锁定，肯定讲出来是个笑话。但在这里可是非常危险。  
对，这里是梦。梦里什么都可能有。现在只是超高的速度而已，还不至于有更糟糕的能力让他们应付。  
之间Nightmare不光统统躲开，还调整角度冲回来，亮出刀刃。  
“滋！滋！滋！！滋——！”  
随着刀刃割破空气，不断逼近尽可能分散逃脱的加加美和Salyut，噪音不间断的奏响。

他们终于知道声音来自哪。  
来自刀刃。  
这完全不是刀刃该发出来的声音，更想是……更像是…乐器。  
“像是…小提琴！”差点被划破眼睛的加加美，开枪后一个前滚翻，附身来到了搭档身旁。  
他给出判断，脸上表情说不出是有线索的自信，还收复杂的情绪。“是演奏曲最后一个音节。跟着攻击发出来。”  
Salyut还需要问吗？有这种怪事在梦里，也不奇怪。  
这的确是小提琴发出来的音调，可单单在不断重复最后一个音节。就是等全曲结束后，以那个收尾的音节。切断结尾，留下余声。  
但这里不同，刀刃每一次刺来，都呈现出琴弓划过琴弦的声音。不是柔和的调子，而是单一的尖锐，用力并重复，宣战似的要锯开眼前的青年。  
这个画面又荒诞又诡异，刀刃拖着乐器的音色，不协调的攻击。在这个安静的世界里，发出大到不寻常的音量。大到连加加美和Salyut都觉得身体下意识颤动，被折磨到头疼。  
“安静！”Salyut的眉头因耳朵的难受而无法舒展。他用母语低吼了句，发泄恼火。  
但是小提琴的声音仍在耳畔，着了魔似的久久不散，杂乱无章的在三方的攻击和躲避的脚步里乱窜。

“我们至少要控梦才行…”Salyut喘着粗气，这里他也会感觉到累，尤其头部发胀。  
“控梦？”加加美重复一遍那个词，“虽然心理学的确提到可以，但那也是很麻烦的啊！再说，这是他的梦，又不是我们的——”  
黑色影子擦到两人眼前，强行终止了加加美的发言。  
“滋——！”  
音节奏响，不用看便也知道刀刃要来。视线还没完全捕捉透，但加加美也都是有经验的人，按照黑影部分动作，他险险避开。Salyut也反应迅速，抬手用枪口挡下对方往回抽动后反向横隔的匕首。  
刃和枪，擦出火花。火星一闪而过，迸溅中也掺杂着耳鸣似的琴弦声。  
可是——

Salyut瞳孔猛然收缩，甚至脑子无法很快意识到发生了什么，但他脑内警铃大作，下意识身体就作出躲避姿势。  
刚才擦过他抢身的刀刃，却突然变成了一把枪。  
同一只手，一秒内不会有更换。  
但是拿着刀的那只手，此时却握着枪。  
被打开的手腕只是稳稳的保持高度，肩膀机械似的折回来，往前指的枪口立马在Nightmare刚才要攻击Salyut的姿势下，直接面向了Salyut的脸。  
不是震动骨骼般的枪响，但也和提琴的单音节有所不同。忽然奏鸣声轰隆起来，子弹飞出，却发出低沉的鸣响。不再是高音，确实轰鸣的低音。  
Salyut立马甩头躲闪，子弹带走了刘海那侧的几根发丝。那个别扭的声音，还是提琴，却是千万只提琴。  
谁知道是不是都是小提琴，但着不再是奏出来单一音节，而是琴弦拉出的长音。  
声音化作子弹飞出来的轨道，也是枪口的爆破，更是枪响后不消失的回音。  
所有的射程，都一瞬间凝聚成一拉到底的长音，毫无距离和截止的悲鸣。  
于是那个一点也没有射击声的子弹，从Salyut躲开的耳旁穿过。巨大的群奏声也在他耳旁震过，代替了开枪声，给他激出阵耳鸣。

Salyut脑袋一晕，打了个踉跄。不过一旁的加加美也很快做出了动作，单手撑地，蹲地回旋，用跃起的脚扫向Nightmare的头侧。  
即使Nightmare立马用另一侧的手臂外侧护住，却还是被踢中。  
乌鸦面具人终于显得有些不稳，偏离了原来的位置。加加美双脚落，赶紧回旋后转身面对敌人，眼神锁紧对方的一举一动。而Nightmare则已维持住撑住地面的姿势滑行出一小段距离，停在了Salyut的斜前方。  
可就在加加美举起枪的那一刻，行动力快速且本来就握着枪的Nightmare，比他更快一秒，对准加加美扣下扳机。  
Salyut扛着一侧沉重的脑袋，集中力帮他抵抗下不适。让立马持刀劈开指向加加美的枪口，只可惜没能让Nightmare丢下枪支。  
虽然避开了要害，但射出的子弹擦着加加美的大腿射在了脚边。裂开一条痕的裤子下，很快有血珠汇成一血流从伤口溢出来。  
加加美为这个不亚于现实的疼痛呻吟出声，不过他开出去的枪也打在了Nightmare的肩膀。但和刚才大力的一踢不同，这次的贯穿伤却让黑衣下的人完全不想中弹迹象，就连血都没有。

Nightmare挥动着本该肩膀受伤的那侧胳膊，蹬腿逼近加加美，有力的出拳打飞了青年手中的枪。

大腿火辣的疼，让加加美怀疑这个伤口比现实太夸张。而且看似熟悉的灼烧感，却还有着别样的其他感觉。  
毕竟这里是神经意识下营造出来的，相比灼烧的伤口，更享是那个感觉钻入内部，烧过神经里面，令他膝盖发软。  
毕竟大脑神经连在一起，Salyut的大脑也接收到加加美大脑发出来的信号。他觉得腿上一热，疼痛流入骨头里，使得他也膝盖一软。  
刀刃刺偏了。  
Salyut被迫单膝跪下，枪被手掌拍在地上，整个人抓回平衡。不过他很快举起另只手的枪，不料还是被对方用枪敲掉。  
没有奏鸣的千万琴声，伴随射穿的弹孔。那一刻Nightmare的武器又从枪变回了刀刃，没有人眼睛捕捉到那个东西的变化，凭空出现，好似再说先前的那把枪都是不存在的，这才是真实。  
于是忽然划来的刀刃，长度远超过枪身。突然加长的刀尖差不多就要够到Salyut，于是Nightmare成功在他脸侧割开一条短小的血痕。  
“滋滋”的刺耳声几乎要震聋Salyut的耳膜，他反射地避开，但还是被刀尖调破皮，顺着伤口拖出个尾巴。 

这个损伤让加加美同一侧的脸颊有了同样的感觉，不过他不顾疼痛，让自己不要闭上那侧的眼睛。  
没了枪的他，转头抽出搭档另一条腿上绑着的第二把刀刃，俯冲去拿尖抵向Nightmare腹部。  
不过他的手腕被Nightmare敏捷的抓住。那是他从没感觉过的大力，也许是梦里的夸张成为成分，他险些因为觉得手骨要断而差点松开刀柄。  
却在下一秒，他被整个人甩了出去。  
一点也没夸张，他真的被甩飞了。  
带着险些肩肘脱臼的风险，他攥着Salyut的刀没放，眼前天旋地转。随后他后背结结实实拍在金属制品上，从脊椎传来的压力让他猛然呕出一口气。  
那是大楼楼顶上放着的蓄水箱，不锈钢的桶面被他弄出一个不深的坑。这东西明明又高又大还被放在天台入口处的屋顶上，但他竟被丢出那么高而撞了上去。

立马，加加美的腹部又有种莫名被积压的剧痛。他还没从惯性中出来，就贴在撞凹的不锈钢壁上被挤出口气。  
这不是没有原因，因为收到这个攻击的更是在下方屋顶上的Salyut。他之前还没来得及呼喊搭档，就看到加加美被甩飞出去。  
这画面很离奇，但是他险些担心对方会被撞晕。然而他现在不是忧郁的时刻，有素的他很快集中在目标身上，目光不去追随加加美。  
他趁着这一刻对方还没收回手臂，姿势也没被重心送回来的机会攻上去。两颗子弹射出，一颗成功打掉了Nightmare手里的刀子，另一颗也击中Nightmare上臂。  
这给Nightmare那一侧带来冲击，使得他整个人跟随贯穿力歪向一旁。  
于是Salyut抬腿跃起，踢到对方的腹部。Nightmare没发出一点呻吟，却弯腰后退几步。Salyut刚落地就紧随其后拉段距离，刀刃扫去对方的乌鸦面具，却意外的被鸟嘴的坚硬弹开。  
这里不合理的事也会合理，所以他没有气馁，便打算空手夺下面具。不料下一刻他被对方抬起的膝盖击中腹部。  
他们动作都很快，但他还是快不过Nightmare。

这一连串动作几秒内完成，结果腹部的重击还是切切实实的传入两个青年的体内。  
这个梦境中的Nightmare，浓缩了一切思维潜意识的假象。所以他力度大得惊人，Salyut还没吐完一口气，就被踢飞出去。  
至少他和加加美的情况比没那么夸张，但也被踢飞出去很远。结果他被踹去了楼顶边缘，这个没有一点栅栏和防护措施的天台，裸露的边缘平坦得像是没修建好，可以直接看到几十层楼下的街道。  
Salyut躺在屋顶边缘，半个身子几乎要出去。要不是他有肌肉和持久力，绷起力抬起头，否则够不到边缘的手臂必定让他重击的重心给压下屋顶。

他快坚持不住了。刚才坚硬的水泥墙角在他落地时撞上后背，脊背生疼。而他更是滑出去些许，摩擦隔着衣服都能感觉到脱皮的麻疼。  
但这也只是几秒。就在他以为重心要让他头往后仰着掉下去时，Nightmare以难以置信的速度出现在他跟前。  
他听到从远处传来的呼喊，加加美扒着水桶想要下来救他，但太迟。  
Nightmare好似不会从屋顶掉出去，他一只脚踩着墙角边沿，身子探出大半个多，竟单手拎起Salyut的领子把青年提了起来。  
时间很短，转折很快。  
Salyut刚被提到对方视线能看清的高度，Nightmare那张开的手里不知怎么又出现了一把与之前一模一样的短柄。银光一闪，刀精准无误的笔直刺入Salyut的额头。

“滋———！”  
刺耳的音节尖叫出来。  
刀身将近没入了一半。  
就一秒时间，Salyut漂亮的额头被插上了刀刃。  
随后Nightmare拔出来，刀尖带出一条血珠和脑液连成的丝。那个竖痕在Salyut眉心的正上方，中间是红黑色的洞。  
Salyut的眼神瞬间失去了光。Nightmare一撒手，青年无力的被丢下楼。

“Salyut———！！”刚因从高处落会地面而跪下去的加加美，抬眼就看到这一幕。他大叫着搭档的名字，但对方已经从屋顶上消失。  
猛然间一种巨大的压力从四面八方挤压过来，空气都在告诉震动，猛烈的从里到外癫狂的摇晃加加美，让他呼吸都要被甩空。  
称不上时疼痛，但却如同要垮掉。每个肌肉都被这个疯狂的震动弄得无力，器官要枯竭，精神要被甩干。加加美下意识发出呻吟，却自己都听不清，他胸口绞痛，心脏似乎要被压碎，视野明明平稳却似乎不再真实的从他肉体表面远去。

这是….  
这是相连的另一方死去的征兆。  
对方心脏停跳。  
Salyut死了。


	3. part 2

加加美从没感受过这种压力，无力和让骨头颤抖的古怪感穿梭在他体内。他就像是被扎破了一个孔，被四周拥簇过来的力量压榨，强迫他成为一个被挤压漏没气的破皮球。  
他知道这是死亡在这个梦里映照出来的形式。因为Salyut面临死亡，而连接在了他身上。如果他不把Salyut唤醒，而他也失去意识，那么他们俩就只有等死的份了。  
每一秒都是倒计时。  
他想现实里Dr.Ten肯定也试图在Salyut的身上采取急救措施，让心脏不要停跳。但是否能阻止Salyut最脑死亡，那就是他的工作了。  
他眼前的视野都开始扭曲，波动模糊的边框也极速狭窄。这不是因为有贺的梦境产生变化，单纯是他自己，他差点以为自己的眼球都被他走形了。  
不去思考这种恐怖的事，他嗡嗡的大脑里使劲拨开干扰。可如果Salyut就那样掉入这个大楼的地面，梦里的死亡也会让现实的肉体死亡。

不行！  
他不能让Salyut死亡！  
他不可以往他的搭档死去。  
Salyut为了帮他营救有贺才来的，他怎么可以让对方在这里就离去？  
他还要去救有贺。  
他必须和Salyut两个人一起去救有贺！  
如果有贺醒来发现在梦里做了什么，会怎么样？  
加加美不想让这些发生。他喉咙里发出嘶吼，愤慨的驱逐身上这些恶心的感觉。  
他近似麻木的嘴唇不停发出他自己也听不清的声音，鼓劲让自己能动的肌肉去听从大脑的命令。于是处于视野都不明确的情况下，他神不知鬼不觉的从装水箱的高台上蹦了下来，像是断线的木偶。  
体内像是软了骨头，落地不稳导致他狼狈的摔去地面，滚了几圈。但他顾不上那么多，他必须确认自己的搭档还有活下来的机会。  
他必须为其争取。

“Salyut…！Salyut！！”他膝盖咯噔咯噔的响，在步步逼近的Nightmare跟前，拼了命的操控自己的双腿，手脚并用的爬去楼顶边缘。  
“Salyut——！醒过来——！！”  
声嘶力竭呼唤差不多要把他大脑里的氧气都抽干，简直要窒息，脑袋要炸了，他觉得如果自己吐出来都有可能。  
可这没发生。就在下一刻他奋力挣扎后差点上不来气时，身体突然像是被压缩到了极致后，那层困住自己的膜被捅破。空气重新的打入他的口鼻中，蜂鸣般的耳鸣也没了，胸口的闷痛也消失了。  
他从重变轻，瞬间释放。视野明亮，思路清晰。  
他知道他成功了。

刚恢复到自如的眼球，当即就捕捉到余光里一瞬的动作，  
他立马在地上滚开，原先站着的位置被琴声的刀刃插入。  
Nightmare。  
紧随其后，他都没正面去看，就意识到那个武器变了模样。所以来不急爬起来的他接连不停的往前滚，群奏的子弹滋滋滋的在他离开的地上打出好几个冒烟的小坑。  
就在他要滚去后方边缘地带时，千钧一发之际他找回来四肢得平衡感，顺着惯性和四肢的俯卧从地上爬了起来。  
他庆幸刚才身体麻木失控时，自己的五指还僵硬的攥着Salyut的刀刃，不离手的武器成功为他打开射来的最后一发子弹。  
子弹和刀面发出不协调的碰击，推力从刀刃震向他，差点让猛然起身的他打个踉跄。好在他稳住自己，同时偏头躲开弹飞的子弹。没看清弹道，不过感到一身小风擦过耳侧旁的发梢。

重新站起来的加加美很快发现，如果自己脚步再不小心挪动几毫米，他就有可能会失足坠落。  
但在这种危情时刻，他还是动了动眼球，让自己瞧一眼斜下方的楼侧。不管这个角度能看到多少，他都希望能确定Salyut 的情况。  
令他震惊的是，本以为已经掉下去可能摔死的Salyut，竟然挂在从楼顶数去往下第四层的地方。  
不是什么楼层的阳台，而是下方扩建面积后，那层楼比高处的几层多出来了半个房间宽度，仙子啊Salyut正处于这层突出的顶部上。

之前加加美和Salyut冲入楼里时，还只是普通的几层高写字楼。但就像之前梦的转变，抵达屋顶后就到了好几层的高楼大厦上。  
现在看来这已经不是写字楼，而是大都市风格的行政大厦，玻璃面的大窗户还有多层阶梯式的收顶。  
可是这不协调的搭配实在是可笑。时尚的大厦配合顶部老旧写字楼屋顶和蓄水箱，加加美实在没机会嘲笑有贺的梦。也许这也是有贺记忆里地点的拼接，这个行政大楼也许是哪次任务里的地点。  
总之托这个的福，Salyut似乎擦着玻璃得到缓冲，掉到了阶梯延伸出来的底层屋顶。没有摔断脖子也没摔伤腿，加上加加美及时把他唤醒，脱离死亡边缘“复活”的Salyut已经扒住了阶梯顶，正艰难的爬起来。

看到搭档还活着，加加美松口气。不过他赶紧回头查看Nightmare的动向，却发现对方和最初一样，竟然站在那里一动不动。  
“搞什么？”加加美皱起眉头，不敢放松。可Nightmare真的没继续靠近，变成了雕像似的。  
加加美顶着那个藏在鸟嘴面具后的人几秒，意识到对方的安静，反而不知该不该靠近夺下面具，或者找到其他发掘真相的途径。  
就在他刚下定决心往前迈了一步时，屋顶的地面突然动了。  
地面向加加美这边倾斜，而且越来越大，速度之快。  
准确说，是反方向的那侧边缘突然敲高，像是要整个翻过来似的。  
加加美看不到是什么不合理的东西在抬高那侧，可非要形容的话，屋顶就像个盒盖，那端是开口，现在被打开。而加加美站在连接下面的那一侧，很快屋顶就会和这边的楼面垂直，他必定要滑下去。

很快他就站不住了，脚底滑倒后他不得不跪去地上扶着地面压低中心。但这不能让地面恢复正常，也不能阻止自己下滑，手边没有抓着的东西，他也站不起来。  
距离感让他很快脚就到了最边缘，他恨不得整个人都贴上地面，可几乎要垂直的屋顶已经让他无能为力。  
而他眼前更深的恐惧，大概就是他前方就是刚才爬下来摆放蓄水箱的台子。现在已经蔽日般用阴影笼罩上他，彻底防住了他前方视线的天空。  
这样水箱和高架肯定会倒塌砸下来，无法挪动脚步的他肯定死定了。  
但是——  
一切没有那样发生。

高架和蓄水箱像是被镶嵌在屋顶上纹丝不动。但是被他之前撞得凹下去的地方，却出现了裂缝，喷出来水纹。  
不协调的事情现在已经不能静下惊到加加美，他只能庆幸拿东西没掉下来。  
并这是梦境，如果梦的主人是个大肆任由幻想诞生的人，他们肯定活不到一分钟，这些东西统统都能把他们致死…  
蓄水箱里面的水有着重量方向，直接从要和地面变成垂直的水箱口倒了出来。  
巨大的瀑布冲下，所幸桶的高度和地面有很大距离，所以特不会倒在加加美身上。  
只是强烈的水流就在他身后不远处落下，声音着实吓人，而且不断有水珠飞溅在他衣服上。  
里面慢慢的水一口气都飞出来，有力的坠去大楼下。结尾只剩下没流干净的部分，淅淅沥沥分散成几条水柱继续往下淌。  
然而这些水却不停的流，加加美都感到奇怪，可惜他无法抬头看到桶里面的情况。总之那些水无穷无尽的从同里出来，水柱的小瀑布化作连接地面的线，持续的眼神流淌。  
没时间多分析这算是什么思想的映照，加加美下一秒已经被彻底垂直的屋顶抛弃。  
没有地方蹬的他，踩空似的滑了下去。身子才擦着墙壁几秒，他就因为身体的重心偏离而和接触面分开，背朝下的坠落。

眼前天旋地转，无法好好计算高度和风俗，也不知下一秒会不会撞上什么身亡。  
就在他试图让眼睛寻找点希望抓住什么时，后背先撞上了坚硬的物体。  
冲击的疼痛让他视线一阵花，装出来的空气在喉咙里爆破出窒息的呻吟。接着他滚了下去，接二连三的硬角磕碰在他身子周围。  
他努力护住头，缩起身子，并在速度减缓后很快摸住刚才凸起的硬物。最后等到身体总算掉在平坦宽敞些的地方后，却在止住的那刻，睁开的视线前方是毫无防护的高空。  
他差点就又从边缘滚下去了。这里狭窄的只够一个人平躺，滚下来的冲力差点将他再度推出去。现在他侧身差不多出去了一半，重心往前倾斜就会翻出去，此时连身下的那么一点地面都瞧不见。  
心脏险些停跳，他憋住一口气心悬在嗓子眼，愣了下身才反应过来自己没有掉下去，颤抖着喉咙吐了口气。

这里就是他刚才看到的下方凸起建筑的屋顶。  
他反应过来后赶紧翻个身让后背贴回地面，手扶着一旁阶梯的屋顶造型爬起来。  
他就是砸在阶梯构造的屋顶上，才缓冲后滚到这层的顶部，刚才尖锐的疼痛依旧从他后颈痛到整个后背。  
“伊月…”加加美听到了Salyut的声音，回过头，果然对方也在这一层。  
已经爬起来的搭档正蹲在那里，于狭小的地面找到方向。  
“你流血了…”Salyut的不安流过眉间。他扬了扬下巴，隔着距离指了下加加美身前。  
加加美这才意识到疼痛逐渐燃烧起来，低下头发现由于刚才的跌落和滚动，握着的刀刃竟然把自己割伤了。伤口在他另一只手臂上，此时刀尖还挑在他袖子残缺的布料下，新鲜的伤口有血不断出来。  
他懊恼的倒吸口气，将刀小心拿出来。还没思考怎么止血，Salyut很快给了他一个注意信号。两个人同时抬起头，惊异的睁大眼。

Nightmare还在那个垂直竖立的屋顶上，和被强力胶粘住似的双脚贴着地面战者，根本没有掉落。  
这画面看起来就像是屋顶的其他东西都是和这个建筑相连的。分离并且有重量的只有加加美和Salyut两个人而已。  
并且此时Nightmare在此动了起来，如同刚才他只是失去了控制和思想，现在如梦初醒，机械的转了过来。他面对狼狈趴在狭窄地带的两个入侵者，一步一步无视重量，竟然和在平底似的顺着垂直的大楼走了过来。  
脱离屋顶的水泥，他才上玻璃。每一步都很稳，充满分量，手里上膛的手枪举了起来。  
再度子弹伴随着小提琴高音的刺耳鸣叫扫射来。两个还没靠近的搭档，不得不在只有左右两条路选择的狭窄空间移动躲避。但是子弹毫无秩序，似乎无法选先攻击谁。甚至先击中他们之间的地面，才开始左右分别射击。  
这给了加加美和Salyut机会，他们至少还有机会能在对方切换方向时让自己转移。尤其是Salyut，他已经没有武器，他失去意识是枪也掉了，此时他们俩只有加加美手里的那一把刀而已。

趁着子弹射去加加美那边，并且在加加美躲避射偏在脚边的子弹追击时，Salyut快速靠想搭档那边。现在Nightmare已经接近他们很多，不像人类的行走方式给两个人带来前所未有的冲击感。  
子弹突然扫过来，Salyut用他最好的平衡和速度，在子弹没追来时冲了过去。加加美看出来他的意图，子弹已离开周围他就很快也迎去搭档那边。  
就在他们从大楼两端已用最高效率靠向彼此时，Salyut还是被子弹打中。好在没有打到头，而是没追上他似的搭载了他肩头。  
但这足以让Salyut平衡偏离，无处抓的手让他脚滑了出去。身子掉下的那一瞬，他用带伤肩膀的那侧手抓住了边缘，却手指无法用力。  
不行之际，冲来的加加美一把抓住了他的另只手，却因为腿伤而摔去地上。但加加美也借用这个，整个人趴在边缘用自己控制住Salyut掉下的可能性。  
刀就在他们俩抓着地面的那侧的手边，却没人能有手去拿。Salyut还没被拉上去，他们已经意识到Nightmare的身影已经走到了梯型屋顶附近。  
无法松开搭档也无法起身的加加美彻底后背暴露给敌人，他勉强回头用余光看去，却已经被枪口击中。

Salyut眼前，回头的加加美突然重新往外，手中力气一松，太阳穴拖着硝烟向他这边坠来。  
掉出屋顶的加加美，无意识的勾着Salyut的手腕，砸掉了Salyut那侧刚要攀上屋檐的手臂。Salyut被迫被推了下去，但他千钧一发之际抓住了那把在屋檐上的刀。  
可惜这样，他便无法抓住其他东西…  
难耐窒息的压力突然降临，压榨他的肺和大脑，嗡嗡的耳鸣伴随视野的狭窄。  
失重让他姿势不对，仰望的该空是远处奇妙竖起的屋顶，还有能横着站立在玻璃上的Nightmare。

眼角余光模糊中能捕捉到搭档和自己一起坠落的身影，Salyut便竭尽全力抓上去，不管是什么他都要拉住搭档，找到一丝求胜机会。  
周围的景色似乎不对，可他没机会查看。  
他屏住呼吸，隐隐作用的胸口和受伤的肩膀让他那只手要失去知觉，可是他还是攥着刀，用胳膊向着周围楼层下方的任何凸起建筑表面伸去。  
他觉得如果撞上什么，单靠他的手臂很难承受两人重量。手臂可能会被撞断或者拉伤，但他只能拼死一搏，否则他们都会死。  
至少他不能死，因为他要唤醒加加美。  
现在就需要。  
因为加加美被射穿太阳穴，死了。


	4. part 3

失重和坠落让Salyut的内脏像是翻了个圈。面临会摔入地面粉身碎骨的死亡，作为间谍精英的他早已有了一定准备，只是没想到会在梦里。  
然而他本心并不是个善于屈服，畏惧恐慌，贪生怕死之人。那一点不愿丢弃对光追寻的心，即便要死也会想尽办法给黑暗割开层皮。  
所以他抓着搭档没放手。  
哪怕一秒也罢，他也想让加加美跟自己活下来。所以他一边抵抗体内的窒息感，一边在错乱不清的视野里寻求机会。  
而他真的找到的。  
有东西出现在垂直的露面侧旁——是凸出的栅栏。为何这个玻璃大厦会有这个唐突的东西？他不知道，也来不及思考，但他一定要抓住。  
这极其危险，因为他肯定会硬生生砸上去。不管是脸还是头，都有可能磕个头破血流。即使没有，他也需承载两个人重量去用胳膊去抓，真不知道手和胳膊会怎样拉伤。  
但现在还顾得了这个吗？他不多想，急速坠下的距离也早已不给他机会。迫在眉睫之际，他张开持刀的胳膊，用最大面积的可能性去勾那个秒速被他逼近的护栏。

腋下狠狠的撞上栏杆铁面，狭窄棱角的冲击刺痛他的神经，如果尖锐一些，他肯定都担心自己的肩膀会如豆乳砸在刀刃上一样，直接胳膊和身子分家。  
同侧的脸颊也磕上栏杆，耳朵擦破。那一侧此时发麻发热，失去知觉的太阳穴里尖叫出耳鸣，几乎无法判断自己的耳朵有没有被削掉。小腿外侧当时也蹭过去，裤子下也许脱了层皮，火辣辣灼烧着他的肌肉。  
他抓着加加美的手指泛白，却也只能勾着对方的帽子将其吊在低处。结果这份重量让他根本无法单手抱不住那么纤细扁平的护栏，痛楚的肌肉和骨头像是要被金属衡量顶弯，他迫不得已拖着被挤压的手臂内侧往下滑，只剩肘窝挂在上面。  
刚才的冲击使他手里的刀掉了，所幸落在了栅栏里的平台上。现在反应过来，这里似乎是个阳台。  
迫不得已空出手的他，只能攥住栏杆的细柱给自己多一份助力。攥不住的掌心断断续续拖过金属表面，磨得皮肤几乎快着起火。  
不得不说，刚才这一下他双臂肌肉肯定受了伤。尤其是挂上去拯救他们俩的那条胳膊，被两人体重这么往下一扯，关节和筋骨都差不多生撕来开，他觉得内侧肌肉肯定有所断裂。  
幸运的事这里是梦，现实的身体还完好无损。不幸的事他现在还是要承受这个疼痛，并且在这里死了，他真的就会心脏停跳。  
只可惜他到底还是个人，即使承受力比普通人强，不会高声惨叫，可是这一下胳膊的拉扯是在折磨的他控制不了的呜咽出来。

一口咬住牙，却还是不断哼着呻吟。Salyut急促的喘息，吞咽惨叫，让麻痹贯穿的手臂尽可能不松开自己。  
要没知觉的手指从内侧攥着细柱不放手，另一只手用最后那点力气让颤抖的指尖挑起加加美的帽子，他们俩就这样岌岌可危的吊在半空中。  
先前中枪的肩膀恰巧正式此时挂在栏杆上的那一侧，血的温度都让他丧失对温度的判别度，不断打颤的胳膊上被浸湿的分量感在加剧。  
想要开口去叫加加美，可是吊着一侧身子的他根本憋的出不来声音，胸口也被肌肉拉扯得生疼。  
在这个梦里，他感觉不到风，却觉得意外的冷。可能是因为他们的生命在流失，除了现在单枪匹马用意志力唤醒加加美，他们别无权选择。  
像是北方冰原上的寒流，失去流动性，都被凝固在他的肌肤之下。  
身体发僵，意识被抽离的感觉让他恶心胸闷。他逐渐开始感觉不到手指的存在，但是他坚持维持一个姿势不动，不让手松开栏杆，不让手松开加加美。

可是他失败了。  
因为他麻木知觉，不知何时他就往下滑去，手抓不住栏杆，脱落后跟着他坠去。  
从指尖无感的抽搐，到上臂失血的胀热，再到那侧太阳穴的疼痛，Salyut进了最大可能性没松开自己的搭档，却也没了武器，也没了求生能抓住的手。  
可是下一秒，他身子撞上了硬物。没有栏杆的金属质地，撞击声带有空心的塑料感。加加美先撞上去的，随后他砸在了加加美身上。  
这里虽然小，但是又一定空间。即使只有自己肚子那么大点地方，Salyut开始立马张开四肢尽可能抱住，而被他挤下去的加加美依旧成功被他拉在手里。  
Salyut调整位置，拼尽全力靠着墙用双膝跪起来。他是这用说受伤的手也去拉加加美的帽子，但是肩膀迟钝的感觉使不出力气。

“醒醒…！该死！”他用母语咒骂到，但并不是责备自己的搭档，只是因为他觉得快撑不住了。  
他实则站在一个被安装在外面的空调风箱上。背后的墙壁也早已不是玻璃，而是石砖。这个大楼已经不是先进的大厦，而变得朴实老旧，如同居民楼似的镶嵌着简易阳台和挂着没开的风箱。  
这又是有贺良大脑里一些地点的映照吧？只是即使旁边有窗户，却也看不见内部。Salyut都不确定能不能打碎那个窗户逃进去，可是他目前的状态也做不到破窗而入。

从天而降的压迫感砸向他，像是他被地心引力变成了磁铁，不断的被拽去地面。  
明明是梦里，这种感觉却格外清晰。要说的话，这个和梦无关，主要是他的生命受到了威胁。  
他膝盖发抖，即使跪在那里，也撑不起上半身。狭窄的视野里一片模糊，他能看到下方挂着的加加美，却无法继续用力。  
他的肩膀越来越沉，呼吸也憋在喉咙里，牙齿咯咯作响。  
“醒来——！！”他暴吼出来。  
“伊月…起来——！！”他终于喷发出了呻吟，但也是最后的那点力气。他用尽全力振奋了自己的精神，豁出去的用嘶喊来刺激大脑细胞，强制让彼此丧失的意识在最后关头得到一点点突破。  
结果他——  
还是被重量拖了下去。一个前倾失重，呼吸都费力的他往前扑去，从风箱上一头栽了出去。  
蜷缩无力身子松垮垮的展开，他翻出去后背超地，从加加美头顶跨过，往外落去。加加美也因为他的失力而开始往下掉，勾住帽子的手指也逐渐与之分离。

不过他被人抓住了，突然拉扯带动衣服卡向他的喉咙，将他刺激醒来。  
他抬起头，发现最终一刻被他唤醒的加加美正抓着他的手腕。看来他们掉去了下一层的阳台上，加加美成功苏醒后用自己的身子扣住栏杆，伸出去的半个身子抓住了他。  
Salyut愣愣看着对方拼命用双手把他往上拉，视野逐渐清晰后，竟笑了出来。  
一上一下两人互望，加加美也跟着咧嘴乐起来，笑的鼻头都皱了。  
“看来我死了啊，”加加美这么说着，手里不闲着把搭档拽起来。他看得出来Salyut拼尽了全力救他，否则他们俩早就成为楼下的肉饼了。  
“醒来的太慢了吧，混蛋，”Salyut抱怨得无力，却也庆幸。他牟足劲用另一只手抓住栏杆，忍住肩膀的剧痛，在齐心协力下翻到了阳台内。

不过刚送下来，肌肉撕裂的肩膀就痛得Salyut直眼花。他夹着胳膊不敢彻底放下，但也没办法。  
这让一旁的加加美脸色位置一边，细细观察那边对方如同骨折脱臼而显得不自然的胳膊，尤其是血液侵染的颜色非常刺眼。  
“很严重吗？”  
“还能应付，”Salyut随口不让对方担心。

血停止了。先前在梦里受伤的地方，都不会出血。但是这次却不一样，拉扯挤压让血出来，但也只是一会。可能是梦境故意营造了疼痛感给他。  
“刀掉在上面那层了，”他用眼神指了指上方，能看到刚才呆过的风箱，还有上一层阳台的底部。  
加加美没询问怎么一醒来这个楼的景色就变了，算是习惯了梦的变化莫测，也算是没心情了吧？他们俩已经算是穷途末路，现在唯一的武器也落在了别处，只能翻上去去找。可这不是一个好主意，因为他们要如何发上去呢？  
只能…看来只能是这心理学上的控梦。但这里也不是他的梦，不是他们自身的主场地，实在过于危险。

“注意到了吗？”Salyut想了想说，“有贺凉对我们还是放水的。”  
加加美不可能没注意到，要不然他们俩也不会现在这样千疮百孔的活着。虽然一方面可能是有贺性格折射在梦境里形成的，另一方面就是即使梦中错乱无法很现实的对梦里的东西进行分析，却潜意识里有一定认知。  
“凉…”加加美淡淡感慨出重要之人的名字，随后下定决心后看向Salyut，“潜意识中对咱们还是有一点分辨能力。不过他并没控制梦，所以对于我们的定位也很模糊。”  
“可至少还有点机会吧？”Salyut东倒西歪的站起来，拖着胳膊看了看上面那层的阳台。“否则他要是能随意控梦，那么就能任意宰割咱们了。”  
“上去拿刀，”加加美确定了Salyut的话，变也总结了他们的结论。不论如何都要活着，然后要把有贺唤醒。

此时他们俩从侧面阳台探头看上去，赫然不远处就站着那个身影。  
Nightmare依旧不顾重量，安安稳稳的横向站在墙壁上，一步一步走向他们。不紧不慢的态度格外让人恼火，可更多的是机械般毫无生气的步调，如同内部是具空壳。  
“还真是个噩梦啊…”加加美干笑两声嘲讽。  
的确，要是看到一个在墙壁上走路的黑衣面具人，还一步一步举枪逼近，无法全身而退，拿必定也算是噩梦最基本的化身了。  
“也或许是他的噩梦呢，”Salyut在搭档耳畔低语。  
这话让加加美沉默几秒，随后他了然的双眼明亮起来。  
“是嘛，这是凉的噩梦吗？”他突然笑起来，斗志满满。“到底他醒来之前看到了谁？从而投射进来这梦境的表面意识中的呢？说到底，也许这里就是他的噩梦呢。”  
“然后用那个形象，以噩梦的形式来对周围作出反应吗？”Salyut哈哈笑了两声，拍了下对方的肩，催促对方行动起来，“看来对我们放水的是他潜意识下的本身，而反应是本能，但印象却残留在噩梦里吗？噩梦是我们的工作啊。”  
加加美对上Salyut的目光后，在他们做最终抵抗之前，自言自语似的冲未苏醒的重要之人呼唤出口——  
“凉，噩梦让我来打破吧。”  
即使在噩梦里，那就变得比噩梦更深，然后将其冲垮。

——结束——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【毕竟提到这只是脑洞的一个片段，所以没头没尾，但肯定成功就出来了。至于Nightmare是谁，大家任意思考。毕竟梦但投射，从外表和内部和剧情转化都是不定的】


End file.
